


Mitten in der Nacht

by Miss_SnowWhitePink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am Ende jedes dunklen Tunnels befindet sich zum Glück ein helles Licht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitten in der Nacht

Mitten in der Nacht

***  
Da wurde dir und mir ein neues Licht gegeben,  
dass unsere Herzen immer neu erwärmen kann,  
und wenn dunkel wird, für uns in diesem Leben,  
fängt es mit seiner ganzen Kraft zu leuchten an.

* R. Zuckowski*

 

Harry schaute nun schon zum zigsten Mal auf seine Uhr.  
Die Situation war selbst für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich ungewöhnlich.

Er befand sich in einem kleinen Muggelzelt. Gerade mal groß genug für zwei Personen. Draußen war es erstens stockfinster und zweitens tiefster Winter. Und er, Harry saß allein, mit erleuchtetem Zauberstab, mehr schlecht als recht in diesem kleinen Zelt, mitten im dunkelsten Wald und wartete auf Ron.

Den ganzen Tag wartete er nun schon auf seinen besten Freund. Am Morgen hatte er einfach seinen verschlissenen Rucksack genommen und hatte sich von Harry verabschiedet mit den Worten, dass er im Laufe des Tages wiederkommen würde und dass sich Harry keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte.

„Tja, das würde ich auch nicht, Ron, wenn wir uns nicht mitten in einem Krieg befinden würden und uns ein dunkler Lord verfolgen würde um mich zu töten und dich gleich mit, weil wir dabei sind seine Horcruxe zu zerstören.“, kommentierte die kleine Stimme in Harry Kopf die Situation.

Diese kleine Stimme, die abwechselnd in Panik ausbrach, weil es nun schon nach Mitternacht war und Ron immer noch nicht wiedergekommen war und die dann wieder versuchte ihren Besitzer zu beruhigen, dass der Rothaarige schon wisse, was er tut, und dass ihm ganz sicher auch nichts passiert sei, und dass Harry ihm vertrauen konnte, dass er sicher in jedem Moment total durchgefroren durch den Eingang des Zeltes kommen würde.

Doch so lange Harry auch wartete und wartete und langsam aber sicher immer verzweifelter auf seine Uhr schaute um die Sekunden und Minuten zu zählen, Ron kam nicht.

Harry zwang sich schließlich dazu an Quidditch- Strategien oder die letzten Missionen im Krieg zu denken, um sich bloß nicht seine Unterlippe blutig zu beißen, oder seine Fingernägel vollständig abzukauen. Er versuchte alles, nur um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, dass er Mutterseelen allein in einem Wald abseits jeder Zivilisation war, dass sein bester Freund sich vielleicht gerade in Lebensgefahr befand und nicht mehr zu ihm zurückkehren würde.

Schließlich ließ er sich frustriert auf seine gezauberte Matratze fallen und rieb sich müde mit den Handballen über die Augen.

„Ron, wo bleibst du? Wo bist du bloß?“, gähnte er in die dunkle, kaum vom Lumos- Zauber erhellte Stille des Zeltes.  
Die Sorge um Ron schien ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen, aber so oder so, schien seine Müdigkeit die Oberhand zu gewinnen. In den letzten Tagen waren sie quer durch England appariert. Immer auf der Suche nach den Horcruxen und immer auf der Flucht vor ihren Feinden.  
Professor McGonagall und Hermine arbeiteten im Grimmauld Place an immer neuen Möglichkeiten, wie sie Voldemorts Seelenstücke finden könnten und vor allem wo.  
Aber es blieb schließlich dabei, dass Harry und Ron sich direkt auf die Suche nach ihnen machten. Denn auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige die Aufgabe selbst erledigen wollte, ließ sich Ron nicht davon abhalten ihn zu begleiten. Und auch, wenn die Angst, dass ihm etwas passieren könnte Harry niemals ganz verließ, so war er doch vor allem froh, diese Sache nicht alleine durchstehen zu müssen und seinen Freund an seiner Seite zu haben.

„Und jetzt lässt er mich doch alleine… Bitte, bitte lass ihm nichts passiert sein!“, mit diesem verzweifelten Stoßgebet, ließ Harry schließlich die Müdigkeit gewinnen und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

Er erwachte jedoch schon wieder kurze Zeit später, durch einige Geräusche, die er im Wald vernommen hatte. Die Waldtiere verursachten knirschende Schritte in dem frisch gefallenen, unberührten Schnee und einige Äste gaben immer wieder unter dem Druck der weißen Massen nach und fielen knackend und raschelnd zur Erde.

Noch nie war Harry so froh, ein Zauberer zu sein, als er das kleine Zelt durch einen Wärme-Zauber vor der Kälte schützen konnte.

Doch es waren nicht die üblichen Geräusche gewesen, die ihn aufgeweckt hatten. An die hatte er sich im Laufe seiner Aufgabe gewöhnt.

Noch ganz verschlafen rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und musste feststellen, dass er noch nicht mal seine Brille abgenommen hatte, bevor er eingeschlafen war.  
Dann bemühte er sich, noch einmal genau, auf die Geräusche des Waldes und der Nacht um ihn herum zu hören.

Der Schnee knirschte in der Nähe des Zeltes. Waren das Schritte? Die Tiere hatten sich doch noch nie so nah an die winzige Behausung herangewagt.

Ja, das waren eindeutig Schritte.

Harrys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er die Gefahr wahrnahm, in der er im Moment stecken könnte.

Das da draußen war kein Tier. Die Schritte waren zu fest und sicher.

Der Schwarzhaarige griff nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn ohne zu zögern auf den Eingang des Zeltes.

Jetzt hörte er eine murmelnde Stimme. Und ganz plötzlich öffnete sich der Eingang des Zeltes und gab einen Blick in die tiefe Schwärze der Nacht frei. Es war so dunkel, dass Harry noch nicht einmal die Umrisse der umstehenden Bäume erahnen konnte.

Aber, dass das Zelt sich geöffnet hatte, konnte doch nur eins bedeuten…?! ,oder?  
Das Passwort zum Öffnen kannten schließlich nur drei Personen.  
Harrys Hand verkrampfte sich um seinen Zauberstab als er die Möglichkeiten in seinem Kopf abspulen ließ.

War Ron endlich zurückgekommen?  
Wollte Hermine neuen Informationen vorbeibringen? Mitten in der Nacht?  
Oder war Ron etwas zugestoßen und es kam jetzt jemand vorbei um es ihm zu sagen?

Allein der Gedanke an die letzte Möglichkeit schnürte Harry die Kehle zu und ließ Tränen in seine Augen schießen.

„Reiß dich zusammen. Reiß dich zusammen. Alles ist gut.“, redete er sich selber gut zu, während er immer noch gespannt auf die Öffnung des Zeltes starrte.

Endlich erschien eine Hand in seinem Blickfeld und sein Herz drohte vor Erleichterung beinah zu zerplatzen. Er kannte diese Hand. Er würde sie unter Tausenden erkennen…..

Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass er die ganze Zeit vor Spannung die Luft angehalten hatte, die ihm in diesem Moment mit einem Mal entfuhr….

„Ron…“

Und da erschien er auch schon. Rons roter Wuschelkopf schob sich ins Zelt und sein muskulöser, langer Körper folgte sofort.

Die Kälte hatte seine Wangen in der Farbe seiner Haare gefärbt, so dass die Sommersprossen kaum noch sichtbar waren und als er sprach formte sich ein weißer Nebel vor seinem Mund.

„Hey Harry. Es tut mir Leid.“

Und als der Schwarzhaarige ihn ansah, und die Aufrichtige Entschuldigung und das Bedauern in seinen Augen sah, da konnte er nicht anders, als Ron zuzulächeln und ihm zu vergeben.

„Ist okay, mach nur schnell den Eingang wieder zu. Ich will hier drin nicht erfrieren.“

Ron grinste ihm zu, und ließ sich auf seine Matratze nieder, drehte sich dann um und verschloss mit einem Zauberspruch das Zelt wieder.

Dann schälte er sich aus seinem dicken Mantel und den nass gewordenen Schuhen und wickelte sich den Schal vom Hals, während er mit der anderen Hand schon nach seinem Rucksack griff.

Harry beobachtete ihn nur und hielt seinen Zauberstab zur Beleuchtung des Zeltes hoch. Er wusste, dass Ron, sobald er sich seiner Sachen entledigt hatte, schon anfangen würde zu sprechen und zu erklären.

Und das tat er schließlich auch. Aber anders als Harry es erwartet hatte.

„Harry, weißt du, was heute für ein Tag ist?“

„Ähm, Dienstag, glaube ich…“. Wenn Ron in nun vollends verwirren wollte, dann hatte er das so eben geschafft.

„Ja, das auch. Und was noch?“

„Was noch?“

„Was soll denn noch sein?“

„Du hast es tatsächlich vergessen, oder?“

Harry, dem allmählich die Geduld abhanden kam, musste sich zusammen reißen um Ron nicht anzufahren.  
„Was denn?“

„Harry. Heute ist Weihnachten.“

DAS hatte er wirklich vergessen. Weihnachten. Das war heute?

Ganz kleinlaut gab er zu, dass er es tatsächlich vergessen hatte. Doch Ron grinste nur umso breiter und öffnete schließlich seinen Rucksack.  
Hermine hatte ihn zu Beginn ihrer Aufgabe so verhext, dass er innen ein unendliches Fassungsvermögen besaß.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry.“ Mit diesen Worten zog Ron einige Geschenke und eingepacktes Essen aus der Tasche, dessen Geruch Harry das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen lies.

„Wo...?“

„ Ich war heute Zuhause. Im Fuchsbau. Wollte eigentlich nur unsere Geschenke abholen, aber dann wollte Mum mich nicht mehr gehen lassen und ich musste warten, bis sie endlich eingeschlafen war, bevor ich mich wieder aus dem Haus schleichen konnte. Natürlich nicht ohne die Reste des Weihnachtsessens mitzubringen.“, Ron grinste frech, bevor er wieder ganz ernst wurde.

„ Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich erst jetzt wieder komme, aber ich konnte da echt nicht einfach so weg, und es tut mir auch leid, dass ich dir nicht gesagt habe, wo ich hingehe, oder dich mitgenommen habe, aber es sollte eine Überraschung werden.“

Harry klopfte Ron auf die Schulter, dessen Mine sich sofort etwas aufhellte.

„Die Überraschung ist dir auf jeden Fall gelungen.“ Die beiden Jungen grinsten sich an.

„Und jetzt zu den Geschenken…“

Bald schon waren ihre Schlafstätten mit buntem Papier übersäht und das kleine Zelt füllte sich mit Lachen und Freude.

Natürlich hatten ihre meisten Freunde und ihre Familie, beziehungsweise Rons Familie, ihnen praktische Sachen geschenkt, außer den Zwillingen natürlich.

Aber Harry liebte jedes Geschenk und am meisten liebte er, dass Ron wieder bei ihm war. Was hätte er nur ohne ihn gemacht?

Nachdem sie sich durch ihre sämtlichen Geschenke gewühlt hatten und beide ihre obligatorischen, für diesen Winter extra dicken Weasley- Pullover anhatten erwärmte Harry mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs das eingepackte Essen und Ron zündete einige Kerzen an, die sie in sicherer Entfernung von allem brennbaren in der Luft schweben ließen, so dass beide ihrer Hände frei hatten, um Mrs Weasleys großartiges Essen in sich hineinzuschaufeln.

Nachdem er sich das letzte Stück Kuchen in den Mund geschoben hatte, legte sich Harry satt, und völlig zufrieden und glücklich zurück in seine Kissen und grinste Ron von unten herab an.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Ron.“

Sein rothaariger Freund hatte sich auch hingelegt und seine Bettdecke fast bis zum Kinn hochgezogen, während er Harry freudestrahlend anlächelte und sich abwesend über seinen vollen Bauch strich.

„Das ist es wirklich.“

Und Harry konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Auch wenn er den größten Teil in Sorge und fast außer sich verbracht hatte, und sie beide weit weg von Zuhause und ihren Freunden waren, fand er, dass diese kleine Weihnachtsfeier, die sie gerade nur unter sich, irgendwo in der Fremde hatten, die schönste und gemütlichste war, die er je erlebt hatte.

Die beiden Jungen beobachteten beide zufrieden die flackernden Kerzen über ihnen und hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach, als plötzlich….

„Ron?“

Harry zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute seinen besten Freund an.

Der hatte gerade nach seiner Hand gegriffen und schien sie auch gerade nicht wieder loslassen zu wollen.

„Harry, du weißt, dass sich wiederkommen würde, oder? Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht einfach so hier allein gelassen hätte? Dass ich dich nie verlassen würde, wenn ich es nicht unbedingt müsste?“

In Rons Augen standen Tränen. Und Harry, der gerade noch verwirrt war, drückte Rons Hand und gab ihm damit die Bestätigung, die er brauchte. Aber er wollte es auch sagen, damit Ron es nicht mehr vergessen würde.

„Ja, das wusste ich. Das weiß ich. Ich würde dich auch nie verlassen, wenn ich es nicht unbedingt müsste.“

Mit diesen Worten schnippte er kurz mit den Fingern und über ihnen schien ein kleiner Mistelzweig zu wachsen.

Und dann, ohne zu zögern und ohne das Kleinste bisschen Zweifel beugte Harry sich über seinen besten Freund, und legte ganz sanft seine Lippen auf die seinen.

Er hörte wie Rons Atem kurz stockte, spürte dann seine Hand in seinem Nacken, in seinen Haaren und er verlor sich ganz in ihrer Berührung.

Ron schmeckte nach Kuchen und Kürbissaft, nach Sommer und Regen.  
Er roch nach Wald und Kerzenwachs und nach Weihnachten.  
Und er fühlte sich an wie Zuhause.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nachdem Harry und Ron schon längst nebeneinander und eng zusammengekuschelt eingeschlafen waren, weil sie den jeweils anderen nicht wieder loslassen wollten, und nachdem schon längst alle Kerzen im Zelt erloschen waren, da brannte eine Flamme weiter.  
Ein helles Licht, dass für keinen der Beiden sichtbar war, und doch ihr ganzes Leben erhellte.

 

ENDE


End file.
